My Girl
by vanrigsby
Summary: A teen with a troublesome injury is brought to the doctors at Seattle Grace. Turns out she's the latest victim in a case handled by a certain Boston detective/medical examiner team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There may be discrepancies with medical terms here, but it's alright. Suspend disbelief for a while. I'm trying here. **

**Big thanks to Cali for helping me with the idea, and the plotline. Love ya girl.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anybody from either show. Wish I could. But I don't.**

* * *

"Doctor Robbins!" Arizona could hear Lexie's shout from across the ER. The younger Grey was on her service today, and she'd sent her out to greet the ambulance after she'd gotten the page. After all, the only thing they'd said was she was found with massive blood loss, possible internal trauma, and unresponsiveness.

Arizona looked up from the child with stomach pains she was currently diagnosing.

"Yes Doctor Grey?"

She didn't need Lexie's reply to know it was bad. All she had to look at was Lexie's face, and the faces of the EMTs that were wheeling the gurney in with the resident, telling the doctor about the girl's stats in the field.

"I'll be right back," she told the little boy and his mother, smiling at them, despite the knot of dread forming in her stomach. She tried to squash it; but it seemed fruitless. She just got so worried about her patients.

"Talk to me," she ordered the group at large when she arrived at the hospital bed they were situated beside.

"Teen Jane Doe found in an alley, trauma to the abdominal area, with possible internal damage. Unresponsive in the field. Massive blood loss."

The EMTs lifted the young girl onto the bed, and Arizona took the split second to observe the patient. She looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen, with ragged red curls sprawled around her unnaturally pale face. Arizona didn't have time to take in the whole girl, only her injuries, so her trained eyes kept searching. They landed on a thick white bandage around the girl's stomach, obviously the temporary treatment of the wound.

"Hey," she said as the girl's head lolled towards her. Lexie busied herself hanging bags of blood and sticking in IV lines as the EMTs began to disperse. "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

The girl was quiet, a moan slipping from her white lips, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"More blood, Lexie," Arizona ordered, her hands flitting towards the bandage. "This might hurt," she told the girl, though she wasn't sure she could be heard.

The girl only groaned again.

Arizona lifted the now-bloody bandage, revealing the girl's wound.

"Oh," she breathed. Blood had begun to ooze from the reopened wounds, which were deep and wide. The already dried blood, the fresh blood, and the seemingly random cuts formed a mess on the girl's stomach. Blood seeped from the edges of the cuts – more like slices – and Arizona thought she could actually see the girl's internal organs.

"We need to get her to an OR," Arizona said, her head snapping towards Lexie. "See what's free."

Arizona turned back to the bed, and noticed the girl's wound had stopped oozing. Already.

"Also, Lexie, she has thrombophilia," meaning the girl's blood clotted easily.

"OR three," Lexie piped up from the phone, hanging it back on the wall.

"Okay," Arizona waved over a nurse. "Prep her please. Hurry. We're going to get scrubbed."

The nurse nodded, brown curls bouncing, as Arizona and Lexie took off towards the scrub room.

X

In the operating room, Arizona and Lexie were stitching up the girl's cuts, whilst making sure she was receiving enough blood. Ever so slowly, her face was returning to a somewhat normal colour, and her heartbeat seemed stronger over the monitor.

"Oh my god," Lexie breathed, once pulling the last stitch tight.

It took Arizona a minute to catch on, but when she did, she too breathed out in shock.

Their stitches were perfectly lined, holding the reddened, yet now clean, flesh together. Each line of stitches was in perfect alignment with a cut of the girl's skin, but it wasn't so much the cuts themselves that had the two doctors taken aback. It was their formation.

The wounds on the girl's stomach spelt out the word SNITCH.

Arizona covered the skin with padding, pressing down lightly so as to absorb the excess blood. Not that there was any, the girl's blood clotted too easily.

"We don't show her," she said softly, though it was unnecessary. Lexie nodded her agreement. "I'm going to go and organise a room for her, and all that. Can you finish up here?"

"Sure," Lexie agreed, as Arizona headed for the door.

"Oh, and Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

Arizona looked sadly at the girl on the table, who seemed so tiny. "Call the Seattle police. Let them know what we found."

Lexie nodded seriously, watching Arizona's retreating back until she left the OR.

X

An hour later, Arizona was having lunch with Callie when her pager beeped shrilly at her hip.

"What is it?" Callie asked, sticking a fry into her mouth.

"The police are here. They want to talk to me. They're at my Jane Doe's room," Arizona stole a fry from Callie's plate as she stood, dodging Callie's half-hearted attempt to swat her hand away.

"Don't get arrested," Callie joked, but Arizona could hear the sincerity in her tone.

"I'll be fine," Arizona smiled back at her girlfriend.

X

"Good afternoon," Arizona greeted the people already in the room as she entered. There were three: two policemen and one patient. One of the policemen was tall, with a goatee and beady eyes. The second one was smaller in stature, and rounder at the waistline. Jane Doe, who was lying on the bed, was as still as a statue, her green eyes wide and sparkling with terror. Arizona noticed her red curls were tamer than they had been, and her face was a more normal shade. Purely on instinct, she stood unconsciously closer to the girl.

"Good afternoon," the taller policeman said. "I'm Detective Jones, and this is Detective Samuels," he gestured to his partner.

Arizona nodded.

"We're here to talk to you about this young lady," he gestured to Jane. "As she won't talk to us."

"Well," Arizona began. "Technically you can't question a minor without an adult present."

"We know that," the shorter detective piped up, his deep voice not matching his appearance at all. "But we know nothing about her. And she won't talk to us. We were hoping you may have better luck."

Arizona blinked a little in surprise. "Sure," she managed to say, albeit a little apprehensively.

"Hi sweetie," Arizona turned to the girl on the bed. "I'm Doctor Robbins. Do you remember me?"

The girl looked back at Arizona with green eyes so bright they seemed like stars. Arizona thought she saw a flicker of recognition in their depths, though the girl showed no other signs.

"Can you tell us your name?" Arizona prodded gently.

Again, she was met with a shaky kind of silence. The girl wrung her hands in her lap, the fingers of her left hand twisting and tugging the ones on her right. Her gaze kept flicking warily to the two policemen, but always returned to Arizona's face.

"Do you have any parents?" Arizona asked, trying a different angle. Surely this young girl had someone. Someone out there was bound to know she was missing, was bound to be worried about her.

The girl blinked, silent.

"Should we let anyone know you're here? What happened to you?"

Nothing. Arizona glanced at the policemen, who both shrugged.

Arizona reached up and tucked a rough curl gently behind the teen's ear. "Well, if you ever want to talk, you can just buzz me or a nurse." She gave the girl a smile (she liked to think of it as her magic one) and turned to walk away.

A small hand on her arm stopped her.

Arizona followed the hand to its owner, who was looking up at her shyly from under lowered lids."

"Tia," she said in a small voice.

It took Arizona a moment to catch on, but when she did, she nodded, and her smile grew.

"Hi Tia," she said, sliding her hand into Tia's smaller, colder, more fragile one. "We're gonna find who did this to you."

* * *

**A/N: Rizzles fans, don't worry. The next chapter will feature the dark haired detective and her medical examiner.**

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story isn't garnering much of a following, but oh well. I'm loving writing it, and I can't wait to get to what I have planned. Tell your friends, if you so desire.**

**Thanks again Cali. Te amo mi persona.**

* * *

The buzzing of the phone on her bedside table sliced through Jane Rizzoli's pleasant dream. The jackhammer against the wood beside her elicited a groan and a whine.

"Why?" she knew she sounded like a ten-year-old, but no one was around to hear, so she felt she was justified.

"Rizzoli," she grumbled into the receiver, flopping back against the cushiony goodness of her pillows. "I'll be there in twenty."

Somehow, in the semi-darkness, she managed to tug on a pair of only partially crinkled pants and an acceptable t-shirt, before seizing her blazer from its perch on the end of her bed. On her way out the door, she collected a cup of coffee from the pot, spluttering when she realised – too late – that it was about a day old.

Twenty minutes, and one coffee stop, later, Jane Rizzoli pulled up to the crime scene.

"What have we got?" she asked her partner as she neared the crime scene. She spied a tell-tale head of blonde curls and made a beeline for it.

"Jane Doe, approximately fourteen years old," Frost began, as Jane's eyes latched onto the victim's body. "Death by exsanguination, due to the incisions on her stomach. Body looks to be about four or five days old," the dark-skinned detective promptly received a glare from Maura.

"At least, as a preliminary estimate," Frost's eyes were locked on the doctor, and he sounded as though he was reciting something. Jane wondered idly if Maura had used her scary boss-voice on him. "Dr Isles will know more after more tests."

Jane noticed her partner fall silent as she crouched by the body, understanding she needed to perform her own observation.  
"She has the same physical appearance as the other victims," Jane heard Maura's soft voice from across the body. "It looks like the same killer, Jane."

"Isn't that leaping, Doctor?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Under the circumstances," Maura defended quickly, "I believe it is drawing a logical conclusion."

Jane hid a small smile as her trained eyes examined the body. Their victim looked to be about fourteen or so, with a head of short red curls and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a half-faded stamp on the back of one hand, and her entire front was covered in blood. Jane lifted the hem of the teen's shirt with one gloved finger, unsurprised to find the word _snitch _in deep, raw slashes.

"Same MO," Jane mused quietly, the words hanging heavily in the air and dragging on the team. They knew what this meant, officially. Three victims now. A serial killer.

"Jane," Maura began, her tone filled with protest.

"Maura," Jane countered, her voice matching the medical examiner's. "You can't deny that each of these deaths are nearly identical."

Maura paused, her hazel eyes unsure, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. "I suppose," she finally relented. "But I'll have to get back to the lab to be able to say definitively."

"Well then," Jane stood up, her legs complaining already about being curled up for so long. "We'd better get back to the lab."

X

"Found anything yet?" Jane asked by way of greeting as she entered the autopsy room. She cast her eyes around the clinical expanse. Much of the room remained the same, despite the revolving door of victims on the stark metal tables. Jane's gaze was drawn to their most recent case, which now had three different bodies lined up, like oddly pale soldiers with y-incisions. Maura was hunched over the body at the far end, pulling tight a stitch. She looked up as the sound of Jane's voice reached her.

"Almost an exact replicate of the other two victims," she said, her tone indecipherable, as she snapped off her gloves. She pulled up the pale sheet to cover the even paler span of skin.

"Damn," Jane muttered, propping one hip against an empty table. The metal was cold, even through her clothes, but the sensation seemed to focus her mind. She tucked a rouge curl behind one ear impatiently. It promptly fell out of the new position, obviously despising the restraints and new position. Jane knew how it felt.

"So," she said suddenly, slicing through the silence that had fallen in the morgue. Maura's gaze shifted to focus on Jane as the brunette continued. "We have the same MO – including the same word on each stomach – the same appearance, and some kind of stamp on each of their hands, though we can't make out what it is or where it is from."

"And no apparent connection between the three, at least so far," Maura supplied.

"But the same guy."

"Or girl," Maura's voice was soft in the vastness of the room, the weight of the case already beginning to take it's toll of the medical examiner.

"Crap," Jane ran a hand roughly through her unruly locks in a vain attempt to tame them. It didn't work. There was silence between the two, aside from the intermittent clicking of Maura's keyboard as she typed her report, the staccato of the keys splitting the quiet at random intervals.

"Maura?" Jane folded her arms across her chest, her somewhat hesitant tone at odds with her confident, nonchalant stance.

"Yes?" the blonde met Jane's eyes, and the detective saw a myriad of emotions flash behind the hazel shield before they were shuttered away.  
"Have you done a rape kit?"

The doctor's eyebrows drew together as if tugged by an invisible string.

"No," she hedged, the word sliding uncertainly across to Jane.

"Can you do one?"

Maura hesitated, which Jane mistook for indecision.

"Please?"

"There were no signs of sexual assault, Jane."

"I know," Jane sounded slightly exasperated, as if she were annoyed at the fact that Maura didn't follow her exact train of thought. Then again, few people really could. "Can you do one anyway?"

"Why?"

"Gut feeling."

"You shouldn't be listening to your intestines," Maura's voice took on a slightly peeved edge.

"Fine," Jane sighed. "Detective instinct then."

"That's not much better."

"Maura!" the slight outburst shocked both of them a little. "For Pete's sake, _please _just do the tests." Then, tacked on for good measure, in a sugary sweet tone, "please?"

For a moment, the morgue descended into silence as brown irises warred with hazel, a million silent arguments exchanged within the space of a single second.

"Fine," Maura huffed; crossing her arms defensively, a slight pout appearing on her full lips. "I'll organise a rape kit for each of the victims."

Jane's face exploded into a grin, one of the special ones that she so rarely used, dimples appearing on her cheeks as her eyes sparkled with happiness and a hint of triumph.

"Thanks Maur, I owe you one."

She spun on one booted heel and practically pranced to the door of the autopsy room.

"I'll let you know if we find anything else."

And Maura was left with nothing but the victims and the silence to keep her company, and to wonder what on earth 'owing one' to someone actually meant.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will begin the actual crossover. Thanks for coming along for the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go again. Another chapter, albeit shorter than I would've liked. Love you all. Even the ones that don't review. Actually, I especially love my Cali and MB1810. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Also, I am aware this is unrealistic. Ah well.**

* * *

Jane sighed as she slid into a chair at the BPD's café. Within an instant, her mother was at her elbow.

"Hey Janie," she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Jane squirmed in her grip, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Ma!"

"Sorry," Angela apologised, stepping back. "I just heard about the girls you're working on. It's so heartbreaking."

"Yeah, it is," Jane breathed in deeply, desperate to change the subject. "Hey, do you have any mac 'n' cheese?"

"You know that's bad for you," Angela warned, though she was already on her way back to the kitchen. "Even Maura says so."

"Sure, Ma," Jane sighed, then spotted Maura turning the corner into the café. "Hey."

"Hi Jane," Maura replied, perching herself in the seat opposite the detective.

"Oh, I know that look," Jane said, already feeling the knot in her stomach form at Maura's downcast eyes. "What is it?"

"The rape kits, Jane," Maura began, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She inhaled slowly, resting them against the tabletop in an attempt to still them. "They're positive."

"All of them?" Jane was surprised. It was just a hunch, she really hadn't expected much to come of it.

"All of them," Maura repeated.

A silence fell over the two, both turning the information over in their minds. The quiet was shattered when Jane jumped, scrambling for the phone at her hip. Not recognising the number, she pressed 'answer' and raised the phone to her ear.

"Detective Rizzoli."

_"Hello, Detective Rizzoli," _a slightly strange male voice greeted her. _"My name is Detective Samuels, with the Seattle PD."_

Jane's brows furrowed, and Maura shot her an inquisitive look from across the table, which she promptly chose not to address.

"Detective Samuels," she repeated. "Why are you calling?"

_"My superiors tell me that you currently have a case with three teenaged victims, all with suspicious and similar MOs?"_

"Yes," Jane answered, her voice hesitant. "Why?"

_"A teenaged girl of about fourteen has recently been brought into Seattle Grace Hospital with near-identical wounds."_

Jane inhaled sharply, biting her lip. Maura leant closer, intrigued and slightly worried.

_What? _she mouthed.

_Later, _Jane replied.

_"_Oh, okay," she said, her brain already running at a million miles an hour. "Can you fax us the files?"

_"Of course, Detective."_

"Thanks," Jane said, before hearing the dial tone in her ear. _Rude._

"Who was it?" Maura questioned as soon as she'd replaced her phone in its holder.

"Seattle PD," Jane replied, still trying to process the information. "They think they've got a possible victim from one of our cases."

"Oh," Maura exhaled. "Oh no."

"We have to see the evidence and the files first," Jane bit her lip, realising how much she sounded like Maura. "Before we can jump to any conclusions."

"Of course."

"Janie," Angela returned to the table, mac 'n' cheese in one hand. "Sorry Maura, I didn't see you there. Would you like something?"

"No thanks, Angela," Jane heard Maura say as she picked up a fork and began to poke at her food. God knows she wasn't hungry any more.

X

"We're going _where_?" Jane sputtered, incredulous.

"It's a rational move, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said, and Jane's face grew slightly redder.

"Rational? You call moving the two of us across the country _rational?_"

"It's temporary," Cavanaugh's voice was calm.

Jane, on the other hand, was hurtling further towards hysterical with each sentence. "Who cares?! We'll be halfway across the country while the rest of our team is here."

"We need someone over in Seattle for now to assess the crime scene and interrogate potential witnesses, suspects and not to mention the girl who was attacked," her boss explained, his eyes watching her as she paced back and forth in front of the desk.

"We need to be here, to go over the three murders worth of evidence already!" Jane argued.

"You need to be there," Cavanaugh's exasperation was shining through in his words.

"Seattle PD can handle it."

"This is your case, Rizzoli," the older man stood. "Unless you want to hand over all evidence and casework, which I would rather you not, the only option is for you and Dr Isles to fly to Seattle for the time being."

Jane sighed deeply, her whole body seeming to deflate as she exhaled.

"Okay," she said after a pregnant pause. "I'll go. I just have to check with Maura."

Cavanaugh nodded, seemingly pleased that he'd won the fight against Jane Rizzoli. "Good. Your flight leaves at ten tomorrow morning."

X

Maura could hear Jane's groan before the door to the morgue even opened.

"Maura," Jane's voice came out sounding somewhere between a moan and a whine.

"What is it now?" Maura looked up from her computer.

Jane propped her hip against the desk, a foot or so from Maura. "What would you say if I asked you to fly to Seattle?"

Maura's eyebrows drew together slowly, a tiny crease appearing between them. "Why?"

Jane's sighed loudly, as if she expected all of her problems to disappear with her breath.

"Seattle PD have a potential victim who was possibly attacked by the same guy as our other murders."

Maura nodded slowly, the line disappearing from her forehead. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay," Maura enunciated. "Does Cavanaugh want us to go?"

Jane groaned, which was enough of an answer for Maura.

"So, yes. Why don't you want to go?"

"Why _do _you?"

Maura shrugged. "Work experience. New developments. Potential evidence, witnesses and suspects. New places. I don't understand how this doesn't appeal to you."

"We're across the _country, _Maur! Frost and Korsak and Susie and the rest of your team will all still be here!"

Pouting her lips contemplatively, Maura was silent for a moment. "I believe they are capable of, as you say 'grasping the fort' while we're in Seattle."

"_Holding, _Maura. _Holding _the fort."

"Oh. Either way, they are all capable people, Jane. You're obviously of better use at the most recent crime scene. Would you rather Frost or Korsak go?"

Jane harrumphed, folding her arms across her chest like a petulant child. The mumbled "no" that escaped her lips did nothing to dispel the image.

"Good," Maura turned back to her computer. "It's settled then. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

That was enough to cause the medical examiner to leap from her seat.

"Ten?! That's not enough time to organise a sitter for Bass and to clean the house and-"

"Maura," Jane put a hand on her friend's arm. "Ma will still be here. She can look after all that."

"Are you sure? Bass has a very specific diet."

Jane considered her answer very carefully before opening her mouth.

"Yes," she finally said, though she wasn't entirely confident. "It'll be fine."

X

The next morning, Jane was up much earlier than should be legal. Not to mention the fact that somehow, in the middle of the night, she'd managed to knock her phone off the nightstand and somewhere beneath her bed. Now the godforsaken alarm was blaring some incessant tune from underneath her, the vibration against the floorboards grating in her ears.

"Hey Jo," Jane lifted her head to make eye contact with the puffball of a dog on the end of her bed. "You wanna get that for me?"

The little dog just laid her head back down on the duvet.

"Of course you won't," Jane moaned, practically rolling out of the bed and landing with a hard thud on the floor. Disentangling herself from the blankets that were wrapped around her limbs with one hand, she reached blindly beneath the bed with the other.

Somehow managing to turn the alarm off in a matter of seconds, Jane leant against the bed and heaved a sigh. Now, to add to the plane flight that she was embarking on in a few hours, she had a pounding headache. Great.

Jane had barely pulled on her pants when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli," she grumbled into the receiver, barely checking the caller ID.

"Are you nearly ready to go?"

"What?" Jane may have been out of bed and showered and dressed, but that didn't mean she was awake.

"Jane," Maura seemed exasperated. "Are you nearly ready to leave? I'm just locking my front door now, and I'll be at your apartment soon. I hope you'll be ready."

Jane shot a quick glance towards her nearly-packed bag, clothes hanging out of the side like the bag had rejected them.

"Um, sure?"

"Jane."

"I'll be ready, Maur," as Jane reassured the doctor, she was already stuffing the clothes into the bag. "Okay?"

"Okay," Maura seemed suspicious, but accepted it anyways. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Maura."

X

The wood was hard beneath Maura's knuckles as she rapped on Jane's door fifteen minutes later.

"Hi," Jane greeted as she opened the door. Then, spotting the takeaway coffee in Maura's other hand, a more cheery "coffee!"

"Yes," Maura offered the Styrofoam in the detective's direction. "Ready?"

Jane lifted her bag from where it sat beside the door, hoisting it onto her shoulder with a grin.

"Said I would be."

"Good," Maura leant forwards, her eyes scanning Jane's apartment. "Didn't forget anything?"

"Don't think so," Jane nudged her way past Maura, giving Jo a wave as she shut the door and locked it.

As they made their way down the stairs, Jane tossed an aspirin into her mouth and followed it with a swig of coffee.

"Headaches are the number one most common ailment in the United States," Maura supplied, quite unhelpfully.

"Thanks, googlemouth," Jane said, her tone dripping sarcasm, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"You're welcome," Maura grinned right back.

X

The plane took off smoothly, but it did nothing to still Jane's tapping leg and the constant drumming of her fingers against the armrest.

"Jane, the flight will be fine," Maura began, opening her mouth to spurt some fact about aeroplane related deaths, but Jane cut her off.

"I know, Maur. Thanks."

She opened the case file on her lap, and on her fold-down tray, opened the case from Seattle PD. Maura was opening similar files beside her.

"We'll get this guy, Jane," Maura reassured the detective.

"I sure hope so, Maur. Now, do you know anything about the people we're supposed to be working with?"

* * *

**A/N: And in the next chapter, they shall meet. Hopefully people are as excited as I am.**


End file.
